Why Love Never Dies Is Tolerable
by XoMargueriteoX
Summary: The not-so normal phangirl's reaction to Love Never Dies and Ramin Karimloo. !PREQUEL! To The 12 Erik's... But this can be read without reading that first. Please R&R! Who knows, you might like it :


**A/N: HEY GUYS! Whew, this is my first story for a while. But for all you wonderful people who reviewed my story The 12 Erik's… WELL GUESS WHAT. THIS IS THE PREQUEL. I mentioned in that story that Alyssa and Margy at one point in time went to see LND and stalked Ramin… Well here's the whole story. Please enjoy! Also, you don't HAVE to read The 12 Erik's first… But this might be kind of stupid and random if you don't. Oh well. Those two words pretty much describe me.**

**~P-H-A-N-T-O-M~**

Hello! To start us off, my name is Alyssa Vadour, and I am the lovely, not at all Mary Sue heroine of this story. Now, I love The Phantom of the Opera. I would certainly die without it. And little did I know at the time in which this story takes place that, months later, I would get to meet TWELVE Phantom of the Opera's, go on an international adventure, rescue my best friend from the evil that is Love Never Dies, and get engaged to a guy I first saw via DeviantART comic series. …But that's another story.

Anyway, I shall now begin narrating this story. Though I will first say that, while I do own the plot, I don't own Love Never Dies, because if I did then I would suck. Now, we shall begin.

**O o O o O**

I stood outside the Adelphi Theater, staring up at the large sign in awe.

**LOVE NEVER DIES**

**The Story Continues…**

"Give me the camera," I instructed my friend, Margy. She reached into her bag and pulled it out, handing it to me. I took at least forty pictures of the sign.

"…Can we go inside now?" she asked. I glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? This is may be the only time in our lives that we stand outside this theater. Once we go inside, THERE'S NO TURNING BACK," I said, taking more pictures. Margy rolled her eyes.

"We have tickets to see the show every night for the rest of the week," she pointed out. "We will definitely be here again."

"Oh, yeah," I said. I hopped happily into the building.

"OH MY GOD!" I said. There was another sign.

**LOVE NEVER DIES**

**The Story Continues…**

"THIS ONE'S EVEN BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONE!" I said, snapping numerous pictures. Margy sighed.

"We're gonna miss the show…" she pointed out. I sighed.

"Fine, fine," I said, shutting off the camera. "Get ready, Margy. This moment may change our lives forever."

"Uh huh, yeah," she said. "Let's go."

***2.5 HOURS LATER***

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING!" Margy said, hopping up and down in excitement. "I can't believe it… can you _believe _it? I had no idea it would be so _good_! The orchestrations… the music… the singing… the story… it was all FANTASTIC!"

I was on the floor in a fetal position.

"…I don't… I don't understand…" I said, grasping my hair. "Why… why would anyone create such a thing… WHYYYY! ?" Margy pulled me up and steered me out of the theater in embarrassment.

"What's your problem?" she asked me. I was hyperventilating.

"THAT. WAS. ATROCIOUS," I yelled. "I don't get it… How could Andrew Lloyd Webber make something so amazing… and then… MAKE THAT?" Margy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was really good!" she said. I glared at her.

"Do you have ears? Or _eyes_? UGH!" I punched the hood of my Buick Enclave. I sighed. "However, there still is one, tiny shred of hope in my life." I pulled a picture out of my wallet. "Ramin Karimloo. He has the voice and looks of an angel…" I smiled, gripping the picture to my chest.

"…Okay…"

"I'm going to meet him before we leave," I decided. "How many more viewings are we going to?"

"Three," Margy answered, holding up our tickets. I grinned.

"Alright! I will come up with a plan," I said, laughing evilly. Margy just sighed.

"I really need more normal friends…" she said.

**~P-H-A-N-T-O-M~**

I sat at a moth-eaten desk in the corner of our gloomy hotel room. Hey, after spending $550 on four viewings of a God-awful show, where we were staying wasn't really important. I scratched another note down in red pen.

"Alright… So after the bear trap is set… We lure Ramin out of the building with a cheese quesadilla…" I said, before crumpling the paper furiously. "No, that will never work, he doesn't like Mexican." Margy rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said sarcastically. "_That's_ what was wrong with that plan."

"DON'T GIVE ME ATTITUDE!" I yelled in annoyance. Suddenly, I jumped up. "WAIT. I have an idea."

***After the second viewing of LND***

"Alo!" I said to the security guard outside Ramin's dressing room, securing my black wig. "I am Banafsheh, Ramin's Iranian second cousin! From Iran!"

"I'm her husband. Foroohar," Margy said in a dull voice. Her only disguise was a sticker on her forehead that said 'IRAN'.

Well, it goes without saying that it didn't work.

"You know, in hindsight, I probably should've made you look like a man," I pondered as we walked down the street. I suddenly stopped in my tracks. "MARGY!"

"ALYSSA!"

"I'm so _stupid_!" I said, jumping up and down. "We have to take the obvious approach! They'll be expecting it so much… They'll never expect it!"

"…What are you going on about now?" she sighed. I grinned.

"You'll see tomorrow," I said, laughing maniacally.

**~P-H-A-N-T-O-M~**

"WE DEMAND TO SEE RAMIN KARIMLOO!" I said, pounding my fist against the door. The security guard stared at me.

"…No."

I paused, not expecting this response.

"…Please?"

"No."

Margy and I were back on the street moments later.

"GREAT. THIS IS JUST DANDY," I yelled angrily. "Tomorrow's the last show. I'll never think of a sufficient plan in time!" Margy sighed.

"You know, Alyssa… I may have a plan," she said.

"No, no. That'll never work."

"I haven't even said it yet!"

I sighed. "Fine. Lay it on me."

**~P-H-A-N-T-O-M~**

"This is dumb," I said, leaning against the hood of my car. "What makes you think this is the entrance he'll be leaving out of?" Margy shrugged.

"He wouldn't go out the front, now would he?" she replied. "No, it would attract too much attention. He's definitely going to leave this way." I groaned.

"Well how long is it gonna take?" I pouted. She shrugged.

"I dunno," she said. "Just wait and see." I sighed. Patience wasn't my strong suit.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work, and I'll have stood in this creepy back alley all night for nothing, I'll never forgive you," I said, watching the door closely.

_*_**7 long, torturous hours later***

Margy was asleep on the hood of the car. My eyes were burning in my effort to keep them open.

Then, it happened.

I will never for as long as I live forget the coming events. It was as if everything that I'd ever lived for had finally been accomplished. For the door opened, and out stepped a man. Or maybe he's a God. But he came out of that building, and I felt a sense of completion in my life.

"RAMIN KARIMLOO!" I screamed, running toward him. His eyes widened with fear, and he took off in the opposite direction full sprint. He probably wasn't expecting there to be people waiting outside for him at 3 AM.

I ran harder than I ever had in my life, but I eventually did it. I leaped forward, tackling him to the ground.

"Hi," I said, creepy my Cheshire Cat grin in place and my face inches from his. He looked terrified.

"Please don't kill me," he said in fear. I laughed, jumping up.

"I only want an autograph, you silly goose!" I said. He sat up, an astonished look on his face.

"You could have just asked…" he said, taking the pen from my hand. "Erm… who am I making this out to?"

"You're biggest fan, Alyssa Rose Vadour. And I want you to write it at least forty-eight times. So you _never_ forget it," I demanded. "Oh, and make this one out to Margy Madison. She's asleep on the car over there." I pointed my thumb behind me toward Margy's sleeping figure.

After several minutes and numerous complaints, he finally finished my ridiculously long autograph. I grinned at him.

"Thanks!" I said. I gave him a hug, and he cringed.

"Um… yeah," he said hesitantly. "I should go… bye." He sprinted away.

~P-H-A-N-T-O-M~

"Alright, our ride back to New York comes in about an hour," Margy said the next morning. I jumped quickly out of my ratty bed… which was really more like a sheet of cardboard with a blanket on it.

"I'M NOT READY!" I declared. I sprinted out the door. Margy just sighed and followed me. She was used to this, after all.

"Where are you going?" she called up to me.

"GO TO JO ANNE FABRICS AND GET A SIX INCH PIECE OF BLACK RIBBON!" I yelled. "I'M NOT LEAVING YET. I. NEED. CLOSURE!" She stopped running, sighed, and went back to get my car.

I stopped in front of a large gate.

_Rose Garden: NO TRESSPASSING_

I shrugged, pushing the sign out of the way as I scaled the huge fence. I fell off multiple times… But eventually, I made it over. Well… more like flipped over the edge and landed in a pile of thorns.

Ignoring my pain, I looked through the flowers, carefully searching for the perfect one. I grinned, carefully picking a red rose.

I sprinted back toward the hotel, impatiently awaiting Margy.

"I'm ba—" she started, walking through the door, but I interrupted her by snatching the ribbon out of her hands and tying it around the rose. She rolled her eyes.

"That's soo cliché," she pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever. Let's go," I said, pulling her back outside and into my car.

"To where?" she asked. I grinned.

"I tracked down Ramin's apartment," I said maniacally. She sighed.

"Of course you did."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the apartment building. I quickly hopped in the elevator, pressing the number 11.

"Room 26… Room 26…" I repeated under my breath. As soon as the elevator opened, I jumped out and ran to his door.

"Hurry up and leave the rose, our ride is gonna be here in five minutes!" Margy called from the elevator. "I'll meet you in the car." I nodded in reply. As soon as she was out of sight, I attached a note to the rose.

_Ramin,_

_Hi. It's me. I know you remember my name, let's just say I made sure of that. Anyway, I really enjoyed you. Um… Your show that is. …Not really. It was pretty bad. Join a new crowd. Seriously._

_Anywho, this is goodbye for now, but not for good. I know we'll meet again. Besides, as you well know, Love Never Dies, does it?_

_Love,_

_Alyssa Vadour_

I smiled, attaching the note to the rose and ringing the doorbell before taking off.

**O o O o O**

**A/N: *shrug* It's not amazing… I think it's a pretty good prequel though! …No? Eh, oh well. It was fun to write. Tell me if you want more Alyssa and Margy chronicles, and I'll try to thing of something. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
